Changes
by lozzamm
Summary: Darren and Steve are human and are talking about a book, but what book? gets clearer as it goes on. my first fic YAY! REVIEW PLEASE! better then it sounds i promise. i completely changed my idea this was gonna be a before the saga fic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Darren and Steve sat in class talking about steves latest horror phase.

"I'm telling you this is real!" he shouted earning a dissaproving look from Mr Dalton.

Steve was trying to convice Darren the horror book he was reading was based on a real life.

"It _has_ to be" he whispered carefull to keep his voice down. Darren just shook his head.

He read so many horror books. But he was certain they were made up. This was no different.

He put the book back in his bag. Trying to ignore Steve insisting it was real. Darren was shocked when he found this.

But he was certain it was nothing but a prank annie had taken to an extrem.

He was going to kill her for looking at his diary. the first few entry's were so identical to his own. Then it turned into some

Vampire storie. though his brain had filled with the same ideas as Steves. the diary was just like his

but it was easy to get it in any £1 store. What stunned him was the spelling and handwriting was identical

to his own. Annie couldn't pull it off. But then he saw her copy his handwriting exactly. It must of taken her forever.

Darren decided to keep it anyway, it was to good to be simply thrown away. he was still going to kill An-

He felt something. He jumped and looked outside the window but what ever it was it's gone now. He felt a word run though his brain.

_D_estiny.

If he had looked severel seconds earlier. He would have seen a small man in wellington boots and wearing heat shaped watch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry again but as i said i wrote this chapter then I lost it when my battery died so i had to write it again very annoying.

Disclaimer: yes, i dont own darren shan sue me and you will look very stupid, also i used a line from chris pike witch so dont sue me for that either

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ANNIE!" Darren shouted, running into Annies room,

"what?" she asked geniunly innocent, she had been good this week, since Darren had brought her back all this stuff from the cirque she had decided to be nice to him for around a month at least,

Darren went through his school bag and pulled out a book, that looked like his diary,

"whats this?" He asked her,

"Your diary?" she asked "why am I looking at your diary?"

"it's not my diary, it's your idea of a prank!"

"it's not, you, luckily have a get out of jail free card this week" she explained, taking the book from Darren and flicking through the pages "Besides, why would i go through all this trouble just to annoy you? I have better things to do you know" Darren snatched the book back from Annie -some of that was real! she couldn't read it-.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" Darren asked, now that she mentioned it, it was to in depth and detailed for Annie.

"I don't know, Steve, Alan, Tommy, whoever gave it to you!" She ticked them off on her fingers as she said them.

Darren left her room muttering a quick "sorry" and went to his own room.

If it wasn't Annie it was could be

Tommy or Alan: They could get his diary if they wanted to, but they wouldn't be able to copy his handwriting, or think of all them idea's in the diary, would they?

Steve: He had the imagination, and he could easily get his diary, plus their handwriting was very similar, but Steve's reaction when he saw it, he would have burst out laughing a hour or two after going along with it, They were best friends, Darren would tell if he was lying.

Mr Tall from the cirque: Well, he had no motive, did he? why would he go out of his way to prank him?

_though that might have why that thing attacked him..._

He shook his head, he hadn't even thought of that thing in ages, he was convinced he'd dreamed it, Steve hadn't said anything about talking to that Mr. Crepsley guy from the cirque, so he decided to forget it, and, of course, the werid creature, it was most likely just a performer anyway.

He flicked through the book, he hadn't finished reading it yet, he'd get up to a part were, _he'd_ met a girl named Debbie Hemlock, apparently _he_ liked her _alot. _

He flicked through the book, not feeling like reading about a date with this girl which he knew he'd would if he read from where he was.

He stopped on a page and let out an auidable(sp) gasp, it read:

_I can't believe I thought this was the easiest trial_

_My hands are all bruised and bloody, I definatly shouldn't be writing_

_the page will get soaked in blood and i need my hands to heal_

_as soon as possible I have another trial first thing tomorrow_.

What really got Darrens attention on this page, was that it was soaked (well, more like little splashes around it) in a dried, red liquid that was

definatly ment to be blood. It was definatly a very imaginative, sadistic prank. He hid the diary under his bed and shook his head to get rid of the gory thought,

ever since he figured no one he knew would have done it, Steve's thoery about it being real was becoming more and more sensable. Which ment he must be getting very tired, Vampire's aren't real, wolf's dont eat your friends, and him and Steve don't hate eachover, but...he was running out of options. He lay down on his bed and tried hard to get at least a little sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was looking inside a small room there was a child in it slightly older then him._

_He wasn't intrested in the childs apperence though, more like the fact that there was a wall of fire _

_surrounding him, he looked stressed for a though miniutes, then ran straight through the fire!_

_"No!" Darren tried to scream but no one could hear him, he had this horrible feeling that he had caused this,_

_but that didn't make sense, he hadn't locked this boy in the room and set fire to him, had he?_

_He didn't want to watch this, why was he watching this?_

_Destiny_

_a whispered voice answered his question, _

_the boy was now badly burnt and trying to put out the small flames on his body_

_You can't change destiny, the voice whispered again, only the people in it._

_Darren felt himself being sucked away from the image of the burnt boy, (who was now being taken out of the room)._

_Darren heard himself shouting "I don't understand!" at the whispers but of course, they didn't reply_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He jumped up in bed and tried hard not to scream, He hadn't known he was dreaming, as dreamers offten don't.

that was the most confusing yet horrifying, nightmare he'd had that he could remember,

where the hell did that dream come from?

Darren looked over at the discarded diary under his bed,

_No more reading scary diary entries before sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

It was the the next day at school, and Darren, had got about, a good nine minuites of sleep, with the nightmare's going round in his head, he wasn't doing good on his work or football that day, and was highly tempted to fall asleep in history, but Mr. Dalton might get upset, and as he said before it's not nice when he's made at you (A/N: check book one). He'd left the diary at home and tried not to think about it, but he was. of course failing to do that, but he had no werid feeling this day, unlike yesterday, feeling like someone was following him, but someone wasn't watching him, someone was talking about him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was very smart that boy," A short man in wellington boots said, to his daughter "he made changes, just enough so people know he _was_ or _would have _been real, but enough so that the him now doesn't have to live it out..." he turned to his daughter and looked at ger accusingly "but you did, of course help him, didn't you Evanna?"

She shrugged carelessly, she had no regrets about what she did, she saved her brother, from torment, grief, war, death and hell. "All I did was fill in the diary and give it to him" she stated calmly, "and i thought we agreed not to drag him back into this world, you have another pair of souls to torment instead of him and his friend now, don't you?" she explained,

"yes" The man answered "but i hate people changing destiny, changing _MY_ plans"

"well" Evanna started "he didn't change destiny, only the people in it, thats allowed"

"Yes" he said "he unloaded his torment to another child", his mouth turned into a sinister smile,

"I'm just showing him this".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darren!" Steve shouted his friend had been in a daze all day, when Darren mumbled a muddle of incoherent words that was ment to be a reply, Steve asked him about the diary,

"did Annie do it?"

"no, she said you might have done it"

"nah, if had done it, the pages would be covered in blood"

Darren smiled, but that proved Steve didn't know more about the diary then he did.

"you look a mess" He jumped up reliesing the voice came from Tommy Jones,

"didn't sleep" Darren murmured "nightmares..."

"awww" Steve said sarcasticly "did 'ittle 'arren 'ave a 'ad dream?"

Darren glared at Steve but Tommy soon cheered him up,

"to tired to play football?"

Darren jumped up, he was to tired to play, but oh well, he had a hunch, and he of course always believed in following hunches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren had scored two goals and was still very tired but, he was having fun,

he kicked the ball over behind the bushes, he ran over to get the ball was surprised when he found some one holding it.

A short man in wellington boots, with a heart shaped watch.

"Who are you" Darren asked, curoisity getting the best of him, the man had a sinister smile on his face.

"My name is Mr. Des Tiny"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun...or not you know, but i think i made a lot of typos and incoherent might not have been used right but anyway, review or no more story for you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sooooooooooo sorry i left you at a cliffhanger ran off to do my exams and spend time with my mom (i dont live with her) soooo sorry i'll try to update frequently to make it up to you i swear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren looked up at the strange little man, his voice sounded so familier, But he just didn't get why,

"umm...are you a new teacher?" Darren asked, though he didn't look at all like a teacher, (Do teachers, normally wear wellington boots and heart shaped watches).

The man (Des Tiny) Laughed, a cruel mocking laugh, "no" he said blankly, and smirked evily "but i will teach you very important lesson, one you should always remember"

Darren was sure he'd heard them exact words from him before that was impossible, he'd never met him before. Before he could blink Mr. Tiny pressed a button on hs watch and put both his hands on Darrens head, And he was suddenly in one rush new memories sprang into his mind...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"My name is Mr. Des Tiny"_

_Des Tiny and Darren were standing in the exact spot, "umm...are you a new teacher?" Darren asked again,_

_and again Tiny laughed, Darren wondered for a second if he was just seeing what just happened again but he was diffrent in some way he didn't get how though,_

_"no" Tiny said again, and smirked just as before "but i will teach you very important lesson, one you should always remember"._

_"what would that be?" Darren said becoming upset: he needed to get back to his football game, and soon._

_Mr Tiny smiled at him "do not mess with destiny"._

_Darren looked at him confuessed, but Mr. Tiny kept talking,_

_"people like you upset me, they time travel edit lives in ways they shouldn't, ruin one to one thousand lives, all to save themselves, from their own cruel fate."_

_"what are you talking about?" Darren asked confuessing, what the hell was he saying anyway?_

_Mr. Tiny's eye's narrowed and his lips went thin, his face was definatly showing he was mad. _

_"you'll learn soon enough" He said simpily, a with that he disapeared, Darren couldn't remember any of this happening after Mr. Tiny left._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Darren looked at Mr.Tiny in stunned silence, this had happened ages ago, before the nightmares, before the diary, even before the cirque.

All this odd stuff happening had to be connected some way.

"Did you, have something to do with a diary i found?" Darren asked it seemed impossible, but so did most of this,

"Mildly" Mr. Tiny grinned "you have some insight, and a fair amount of your memories back"

Mr.Tiny grinned wider "I think your ready to know everything" He stopped smiling and left as soon as he said that.

But as he left he shouted, so that it echoed in Darrens mind but couldn't be heard from any one else

"it happens tomorrow"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: oooooooooh...that not what i planned to happen then again neither was Darren finding the diary in the first place (it was just gonna be a normal horror book)

anyway, this is the second to last chapter! and sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer i swear!


	5. Tomorrow

A/N: It's all over! the end is nigh people! well i might do a sequel is insperation hits but more likely...it's finished!

dont read this unless you finished the books. MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!!!!

not to sound cliche but please review it makes me happy. oh and i took a line or two from tiny terrors on the darren shan website

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"it happens tomorrow"_

Darren sat upright in bed holding the diary in his folded hands, he was scared. As most people would be in his condition.

Something was going to happen tomorrow, maybe even midnight to night. He couldn't sleep he'd been up ages reading the diary, he'd finished it that day, after what Mr. Tiny said, he'd felt he had to.

The boy in the story (him) had gone through alot, and the dream he had of the boy locked in the of fire, had happened to him in one of the entries.

and alot of the pages had blood stained on to the paper. He looked over at the clock in his room, 2:30. Tomorrow had already came, and he really need to sleep soon but how could anyone sleep with the threat of god knows what in their mind. With that thought despite himself he collasped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

_"it happens today"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

School was rough, Darren was jumpy, he barely payed any attenion to his work and at luch when he played football, he refused to leave the pitch to get the ball,

Steve had noticed he was acting werid and on the way home decided to ask him about it calmly, and rasionly...

"what the hell was up with you today Shan!" Steve asked calmly and rasionly (shouting)

"you've been werid all week ever since you shown me that freaky little book"

"I dont know" Darren sighed "I just, feel tired i guess, and fed up of...stuff" He half lied, he was tired and kind of fed up, especially with werid little men in wellington boots trying to scare him and messing with his young pre-teen mind! he had recently become more mad at Mr. Tiny then scared, he was messing with his mind and making him paranoid. Steve laughed at Darren, all though Steve was mocking him in his head. "I know how you feel, a whole week of school, tests, homework, more tests! it horrific!"

Darren was smiling at him now too, "thank god it friday then, huh?" Darren smiled even wider he had forgotten it was friday, Des Tiny had him so worked up he even forgot the day! But his smile vanished after what Steve said next:

"Now we have a whole weekend of homework to look forward to!"

and with that Steve vanished inside his own, leaving Darren alone with his thoughts, now not on Des Tiny, a blood soaked diary, Vampaneze and Vampires,

but on the even more terrifing idea of homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren collasped ungracefully onto his bed, it was a little before midnight, and he was tired, when he got home from school he'd done around half and hours worth of homework then thought "forget this!", but him being a pre-teen boy he was able to find something that would keep him up all night and get absolutely no work done. his activities being teasing Annie, stealing snacks from the kitchen and watching TV (especially the last one). He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, and grinned, remembering Mr. Tiny's words of it happening today "like to see him try anything now" Darren thought, before closing his eyes and starting to drift to sleep...

BANG!

Darren shot up suddenly wide awake, he looked around the room seeing no one he dicided it was in his head and lay back down

he began to drift back to sleep...

BANG!

"ok, what the hell is going on?" he said out loud to no one -no one as far as he knew anyway- he looked around the room and still saw nothing. He jumped up and ran to the window, that noise had to come from somewhere, he looked out the window into the cold dark nightand saw nothing that would make such a loud noise

When he saw nothing out of the ordinary he turned back to his bed to try to sleep (again) but then he heard a voice

"pathetic"

He turned around to see Mr. Tiny grinning at him, and shaking his head "you used to know better, Darren, never turn your back on anything odd"

he looked at the clock which said 11.56, "you also knew not to relax until danger was COMPLETELY over, the days not over yet"

Darren hadn't said anyhting or even moved, since Tiny had appeared in his room,

Mr. Tiny looked side ways at Darren and took a step toward him "I can't believe my daughter went through all the trouble to turn a legandary vampire prince into you"

Did he say vampire? Darren thought to himself.

Mr. Tiny put one hand on either side of Darrens head, he removed one hand to flick open his watch The heart-shaped watch began to glow a dark, pearly red. As it grew in strength, Mr Tiny's hair changed colour, from a pale white to a vibrant red. His suit also reddened, and his skin, and soon only his green wellington boots retained their original colour

He let go off Darren's head and for 1 second felt empty like nothing was inside of head, all thoughts and feeling drifted away, it was a would have been peacefull, but Darren could not even feel peace...

Then suddenly everything hit him. Hard. He heard white screaming noise inside and outside of his head, burning pain and freezing pain at te same time, stabbing though his stomach and inside his every organ, evry inch and fibre of being was in intense pain, he was doubled over screaming , but oddly enough screaming didn't make it better, only make his thoat hurt more then before. but what hurt more was the memories running through his head, painful upseting memories. He could barely hear Mr. Tiny's evil laughter and mocking quotes.

"you see you can't escape your pain"

He had to leave all his friends and family forever, he could never see them again, never come home again, and he couldn't make new friends either.

"you unloaded all this pain on some random child all to save yourself from the pain"

He saw his friends dying one by one painfully, while he fought with them being beaten and hurt, while his friend die.

"you though all theese changes would save you but they didn't..."

Hands, bleeding, flesh burning, almost dying each second but avoiding it at the expense of others, he was killing people as well

"You can't escape, Darren. You cant change your destiny."

He was at war with Steve, his best friend, he had to kill him to save himself knowing he'd kill more people. He was in a lake with Steve covered in stab wounds. Both Dying.

And thats how he died. But not how his pain ended.

He went to the lake of souls. the vampire version of hell.

and he knew, he belonged there.

"make the changes, destroy someone else" Mr. Tiny's voice got slightly clearer as the pain started to go down, but only by a entirly small percent.

"try to give your pain to someone else, it all comes back, in one. big. rush" he said every word slowly as if to make sure Darren understood.

Darren looked up and Mr. Tiny was gone, he looked at his clock and saw it was midnight. He heard loud banging on his door

"Darren! whats going on in there" it was his mothers voice.

He was still in pain but he got up and let his parents in.

"Darren what were you screaming about?" His dad asked,

Darren just shook his head, he would have said destiny, but he knew it wasn't, well not entirly anyway.

two things happened.

"_Destiny showed me something_"

Darren saw the confuesed look on his parents faces he was to tired to lie so he told them the truth.

"_Destiny showed me changes_"


End file.
